The invention relates to a display for holding a decorative tile and, more particularly, to a display in which the tile can be easily removed and replaced with a different decorative tile.
Decorative tiles, such as those made of ceramic, glass or stone, are typically displayed in one of two ways: permanently affixed to a wall surface with cement and surrounded by grout, or within a wooden or metal frame for use as a hot plate or as a work of art, such as a wall hanging. In either case, the particular decorative tile, once chosen, cannot practically be replaced within the same frame. In the case of a tile affixed to a wall, replacement requires chipping away the grout surrounding the decorative tile, prying the tile away from the underlying wall, and hoping that the wall and surrounding tiles are not damaged. In the case of a framed tile, replacement requires breaking the adhesive or removing the hardware or other mechanical means holding the tile within the frame and hoping that the tile and frame are not damaged in the process.
There are various reasons for replacing a tile. A tile may be chipped, cracked or otherwise damaged. The color scheme or look of a room may change, so a different tile may be desired for aesthetic reasons. A decorative tile may have a particular theme or seasonal message, such as "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Halloween", so it may be desirable to change the tile at different times of year. For any or all of these reasons, it is desirable to be able to change a selected tile or tiles from time to time.
A problem with integrating prior replaceable tile devices, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,500, into a wall covered with conventional tiles is the material incompatibility of the decorative tile frame or holder and the grout used around conventional ceramic tiles. Grout and ceramic tile are similar materials in that they are composed of earth and water and, consequently, they expand and contract with temperature to a similar extent, and they also readily adhere to one another. Elastomeric materials, rigid rubber or plastic compounds, such as those used for the frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,500 and other materials dissimilar to grout and ceramic expand, contract, and adhere differently than grout and ceramic. As a result, should such dissimilar frames be installed on a wall surrounded by conventional grout and ceramic tile, the frames will soon separate from the surrounding grout and present an unsatisfactory appearance.
Thus, there is a need for a removable tile display in which the decorative tile can be easily inserted, firmly held for an extended time period, and when desired, replaced with another tile without damage to the tile, the tile holder or underlying surface. There is also a need for a removable tile display which can be integrated into a wall covering composed of conventional ceramic tile and grout.